


Plagg Ships It

by Anika_The_Black_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is secretly a softie, Plagg ships MariChat, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), the author asked for premission to write a fic based on those comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anika_The_Black_Cat/pseuds/Anika_The_Black_Cat
Summary: Maybe Plagg isn't such a sourpuss afterall. He's like everyone else in this fandom.





	Plagg Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I finally found some free time to post this on Ao3 (it took me a couple of years to do it). Please, no flames.
> 
> Also, I changed it a bit, I corrected the errors and all that.
> 
> This is fic written after Sapphire Luna's comic Plagg is shipping trash 1, 2 and 3.
> 
> Disclaimer-I DON'T own Miraculous Ladybug. She belongs to her rightful owners.

'This is ridiculous. Completely ridiculous,' thought Plagg as he watched behind some bush the so called 'date' along with Tikki. Secretly, he was a romantic shipper. He was so proud that Adrien finally made a move with Marinette. Right now, those two were sitting on the bench, watching the sunset, looking like tomatoes and they STILL didn't said a word. Of course Plagg was a little annoyed.

"Awww... Aren't they cute?" Tikki asked her companion, looking at the scene lovingly. Tikki was such a hopeless romancer. To her, everything is romantic. Plagg groaned.

Ugh! Please! Human behaviors make me sick. The only love that mathers is the love of cheese!" he said, disgusted. Secretly, he agreed with Tikki. They were really cute, flustered like that. Tikki looked at him, disaprovingly.

"You're such a sourpuss! This is romantic!" she said, slightly annoyed at him.

He started to float away, pretending to leave. "Ugh, I'm feeling nauseous now. I better get out of here before I puke!" As Plagg started to fly away, he heard a highpitched shout.

"OMG they're about to kiss!"

And that caught Plagg's attention and, as fast as lightning, he was beside Tikki in second. He missed the amused look Tikki gave him.

"WHERE!?" he shouted as he looked at the human couple, with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

'Just as I thought,' Tikki smiled softly at the black cat kwami. 'He does have a soft spot.'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day, the two kwamis were waiting in Marinette's room for their chosen ones to come from the little family dinner that was in the dinning room downstairs. Tikki sat crossleged doing her nails (do Kwamis have nails, fingers, hands?), while Plagg was lying down on his side, an arm holding his head up, feeling bored.

'Uuugh... When is that dinner going to end?' thought Plagg as he was starting to feel a little annoyed. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes when he heard Tikki's voice.

"So Plagg... Which one do you ship? Adrienette or LadyNoir?" a Ladybug kwami asked him with a smirk on her face. She wanted to tease him a little as she knew that he will try to deny. 

Plagg made a disgusted face and opened one eye to look at her. "Neither! I don't have time for that girl stuff! I couldn't care less about this ships!" he said annoyed.

"Besides, MariChat forever..." 

He hoped that Tikki didn't heard him. Unfortunately, he remembered that the black cats are unlucky. Tikki flew closer to him, stopping with whatever she was doing and gave him a teasing smirk.

"What was that?" she asked, pretending she didn't heard him. 

Plagg looked completely nervous. He looked away with blush on his cheeks and started to sweat. "Nothing..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Plagg is sitting on a table in Adrien's room, eating his beloved Camembert and waited for Adrien to finish doing his homework with his girlfriend. As he was eating, Tikki flew to him, holding a mobile phone with a smile on her face.

"Hey Plagg! I found this really sinful MariChat fanfic! Wanna read it?"

Plagg stopped eating Camembert and floated up, with fake annoyed expression. "For the last time, I don't care about that love stuff and especially not about gross human sin!" he said.

Tikki, again with a teasing and knowing look, placed down the phone on the table."Okay... I'll leave it right here juuuuust in case you changed your mind..." she said.

"Whatever!" Plagg said as he turned around. Once he was sure Tikki left, he opened one eye to look at the fic. Once he saw a title of the fic, he asked the readers. "You all think I'm gonna jump on a sin fic now that Tikki is gone, don't you?" he asked. 

"Well, jokes on you-,"Plagg said, crossing his arms."-because I wrote that fic!"

Unknown for him, Tikki is hidding behind a white sofa with a victory smile on her little face.

'Oh, Plagg... you really are a big softie behind that lazy and sour facade.'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Plagg...
> 
> Feel free to rewiew. I'll try to write more stories.
> 
> Bug out!


End file.
